nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Magma-Man/Archive 4
Okay mags (trollface). --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 21:08, August 14, 2012 (UTC) If you're on, join the chat now. DeadRaiser Talk My Home Wiki 22:06,8/18/2012 22:06, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Re Ohhey Damac1214 19:22, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Re: lol I was just bored and decided to copy you xD EternalBlaze Talk My Home Wiki 12:58, 8/21/2012 Category:EternalBlaze HAI GUEZZ WUT MM! I GOTS FALL OF CYBERTRON 8DDDDDDDDD I will be on later today or tommorrow afternoon (My teachers are ghey and gave me a shitload of homework while I've been out sick, dammit xD) BUT I STILL GOTS IT 8D RosemaryRose of silver, life of thorns. Possible New Logo Here's the logo I made for the wiki: DeadRaiser Talk My Home Wiki 19:49,8/21/2012 19:49, August 21, 2012 (UTC) FoC You'll be glad to know that my sister is getting me Fall of Cybertron for me birthday, so I'll have to take the time to get off Mists of Pandaria for five minutes to play with you (although it's a wednesday so I won't have long at all really, I'll think about my time on FoC later on). --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 22:32, August 21, 2012 (UTC) YES. I WOULD. xD RosemaryRose of silver, life of thorns. WTF. Awwww. I was hoping it'd come out later on (the first DLC pack) so I could have enough money for it dammit xD RosemaryRose of silver, life of thorns. 'Ello Vissy, I've noticed a pattern with Camalex97. If you have too then good. But he's always mean to the other users, insulting them and teasing them, or just cursing in general. When he comes on chat he harrasses everyone, and you know it's been going on for a long time. I think the only solution is to ban him. If we don't do something Vis he'll never stop. Do I believe he will never stop? Yes. Yes I do. Cam is destructive and rude, and he's bad for the image of the wiki. And his sockpuppet account "Camalex98" doesn't help either. So Vis, I'm just letting you know because I don't want to ban him and get yelled at because I didn't ask first. But Cam has to go. I'm sorry. He just has to. It is just...too hard to let him stay and hurt other people's feelings. Best regards, : [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Dark fire! ]] 11:34, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Camalex Hey MM, As you can tell, the subject of this message is about Camalex. After months of tolerating his rude behaviour, illegable writing, and harrassment, I have just had enough with him. It seems like all he wants is attention through lies or by saying random stuff. An example is his sockpuppet account, "Camalex98" which he claimed was his little brothers. It's time for Cam to go MM, I can't tolerate it anymore and sure others are going to snap as well soon. Choose wisely, DeadRaiser Talk My Home Wiki 18:28,8/29/2012 18:28, August 29, 2012 (UTC) if i can ask, i never expected to be an admin with my behavior in the past, all i am even hoping for is a clean slate, but if you give a person who claims to be a phsycopath power? dont you think thats a bit of a bad idea? and jusging from that my educated guess is that you give out adminship by popularity and article raitings... Actually, Yesterday I came on XBOX Live 10 minutes after you left (Yuno stay on longer!?) and turned on Fall of Cybertron (Which I remember you telling me the Dinobot DLC was going to come out soon). So I went and checked it out. I took one look at it and was truly disappointed. I was looking forward to being a pterodactyl scientist and it looks cheap and ugly, and now I want my money back (as you said, I paid 80 for the ptero because that's the only one I wanted). It wasn't worth it ._. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Dark fire! ]] 11:32, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Template Help I was hoping you could help me with formatting custom templates for my Fallout Fanon Wiki. I can't seem to figure it out myself. Chestnut808 (talk) 14:01, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Spartan Avatar You're back! Did Transformers suddenly not interest you enough to have as an avatar? --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 22:58, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Re:Borderlands Yes, I do. Believe me Vissy, it is a fun game. #Free time. I will have some later in the day (6-10 PM, Friday and Sunday). Saturday I am (possibly) out for a camping trip. #As for BL2. it isn't out yet xD. Unfortunately, unlike Blops2, I am not a beta tester for BL2. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Dark fire! ]] 11:26, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Re:Custom Maps What happened was, I got a new computer because the computer I was originally using (my dad's) got a virus and deleted most of the files on the computer. I had most of the maps completed on their and I worked for hours on them, so I was pissed when that happened. I then got a new computer and attempted to rebuild the maps, but it was an overall bust as, over time, I had forgot how to make an awesome custom map. Right now, I'm on my new, new computer as my mom now has my other one :/ I hope to restart the maps aggain soon though! DeadRaiser Talk My Home Wiki 01:21,9/25/2012 01:21, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Re: Violet I'm aware of my stupidiy right now. I know it's not the smartest move. But she has earned my trust. And plus what I mean by "crush" and what you mean by "crush" are probably VERY different. It's a very small one. ZH115 (talk) 01:11, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks MM! DeadRaiser Talk My Home Wiki 22:18,9/27/2012 22:18, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Because reviewers aren't biased at all are they? 900bvThe Spatz Machine 07:22, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: well, first of all I didn't know wut that was. secondly, a BIG majority of my edits r blogs and comments. and, don't go dissing on PS3! lol ZH115 (talk) 00:34, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Ah my gawd Great! The Face Off maps are really fun (and I think Lookout requires more than 1 IQ point to play so, you have to think for more than a second about where you are going), the Spec Ops missions aren't bad, and the multiplayer maps are good for survival! Message me when you want to play them sometime. Or message me back now because I'm just on the computer atm. --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 17:32, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Re: If you go onto the wiki's .css page, you will notice coding for the background. If that is there (with a picture's URL, which is the picture used as the background), it will completely override any background-related things in the Theme Designer. To change the background, you can just delete that code or just replace the current picture URL with another one. If that code is there, you cannot change the background with the Them Designer. Hope that helped. EternalBlaze Talk My Home Wiki 01:27, 10/11/2012 And yes, I messed with the coding and changed the background. 1) Did you not see Steve? 2) That video pissed me off. Don't send me any negative RE6-related media again, or I'll do the same for FoC. The difference between FoC and RE6 is that FoC was reviewed fairly, without bias. Pretty much all reviews went into the game hating it, and judging by most of the comments they made, they didn't even play it all. Trust me, if people were actually logical when insulting the mechanics of RE6, I wouldn't care if they didn't like it. They just pick up on non-existant problems. Just don't mention RE6 again, because even a joke will piss me off after all of the wankerish reviews. 900bvThe Spatz Machine 21:25, October 11, 2012 (UTC) No. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Dark fire! ]] 20:58, October 26, 2012 (UTC) No, thanks to you, everyone is stomping on ME for my crush on Dead, and now everyone who sees me acts like I'm a slut. You LOST my trust already, and my friendship, so just STOP already. OK, I just got back from a great time in Texas at Great Wolf Lodge and Rainforest Cafe, and you stomped on that already with this whole Call of Wikia-whatever it's called. You really shouldn't complain about me, I didn't start it, you did. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Dark fire! ]] 02:10, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I wasn't on at that time when you gave me that message. I'm on chat now and will wait 'til you arrive. DeadRaiser Talk My Home Wiki 19:18,10/27/2012 19:18, October 27, 2012 (UTC) My personal fan-fic, and your personal world I am preparing to write up a fan-fic based upon the Wiki and a threat to it's very existence. One of the factors of the world is that the 6 admins (or "NZP Elders") rule over the NZP Forest, a section belonging to each admin. If you could contribute what your personal "section" would look like and what you, as a leader of the land, would look like (because I'm not you obviously!), I would greatly apprieciate it. Of course if you would rather not be a character in it (the Elders don't play the biggest role anyway), I would like you to mention it. --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 21:53, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Dude I need to talk to you ASAP (not about the issue, something else). I know I'm not an admin anymore, but I think this is still important. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Dark fire! ]] 00:05, October 31, 2012 (UTC) When you get the trophy/achievement "I Don't Think They Exist" for meleeing one around your face, the description is something like "Killed one of the denizens of the forest". 900bvThe Spatz Machine 08:15, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Hello Magma, Nice to see you, how are you doing? Stone Killer Weeping Angels (talk) 01:08, November 18, 2012 (UTC)Anonymous Oh so you're on? Can we meet in chat? Stone Killer Weeping Angels (talk) 02:56, November 18, 2012 (UTC)SKWA Hello Can we meet in chat. I have an important message to tell to the admin(s) and it needs to be delivered. If you could please meet me in chat and bring any other admins. Stone Killer Weeping Angels (talk) 20:39, November 19, 2012 (UTC)SKWA Chat? o3o [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Dark fire! ]] 18:44, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Dear Magma, How do you add a image to an infobox? TheDoctor115 (talk) 02:40, November 28, 2012 (UTC) I just randomly got given another months gold trial. No idea why. 900bvThe Spatz Machine 12:56, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey, do you wanna meet in chat? By the way, I live what you did to the robot, adding the christmas hat, nice, getting into the christmas spirit. But also just saying, I'll be in chat, ok. Stone Killer Weeping Angels (talk) 22:32, December 5, 2012 (UTC)SWKA Errrr how did Cam get unbanned!!? O.O [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Dark fire! ]] 20:10, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, the dumbass wasn't supposed to be back for a LOOONG time e.e [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Dark fire! ]] 16:19, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey, chat? Need to talk to you about something x3 [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Dark fire! ]] 21:30, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Merry christmas Camalex97 (talk) 16:47, December 19, 2012 (UTC) I never realized... thank you very much. I haven't really touched my articles in a while but now that I realize that their are complete douchebags on here I'll have to start editing and creating again soon. Thank you again for informing me, Giddy N Hormones (talk) 10:55, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Sure I'll make some 3D models, but after I get used to modelling and rendering again. Haven't been doing it for a while, so I have to start over again xD DeadRaiser Talk My Home Wiki 23:29,12/26/2012 23:29, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Please see my message to you on Xbox live. Please don't pick on my brother, it hurts him much but me even more, he's a nice kid just wants friends, and harassing him by destroying his base nearly got me grounded. Please don't do that again and be nicer to him, he's younger than you and has OCD and Asperger's Syndrome. He's really sweet and just needs people to be nice to him. If your sibling was in his situation I'd be nice to them. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Dark fire! ]] 05:23, December 27, 2012 (UTC) MM, I was wondering if you would like to be involved in a project with Ebon and I which has not been named just yet, if you would want to talk about it over twitter, here's my username (@TylerPe20472832) and yeah. Tazmission115 (talk) 07:26, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Alright there mate? Anyway. Can I post a page that isn't entitled by the Map described in the page but rather something like: "Giddy's Ideas- The Rise?" where I post all my thoughts, deduction and ideas on The Rise? Please.Giddy N Hormones (talk) 00:04, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Dude can you check my blog call Call of Duty: Dead Ops, I'm Salvajexxx. Doc115 I think Doc should be a chat mod. He's earned his place several times as a staff member here (and he's been here much longer than me). You don't have to agree but I think it's a good idea, and a lot of people like him. A lot. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Dark fire! ]] 22:50, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Did you make up your mind about Doc? Not trying to sound pushy if that's what this sounds like to you DX [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Dark fire! ]] 02:46, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Lolzk [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Dark fire! ]] 14:00, January 19, 2013 (UTC) FO: NV I've decided to play Fallout: New Vegas for more than 15-20 minutes when I'm next on my xbawks. I still prefer fantasy (Oblivion, and Morrowind/Skyrim I guess) over Post Apocalyptic but hell apparently the characters actually exist so it will feel like an actual world rather than most games. --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 17:38, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Two, Three or Four Things That's great that you're getting HWars, although I will have to say it's campaign has got some missions which are designed to annoy people, off the top of my head Mission 10 and Mission 13 take the piss. As for the name change, I think it's becoming a bit apparent (what with a name change in 2009, and another in 2011) that I will never stick by one name (not on Wikia, I'm staying as it is), expect just before or early into 2014 for that name to be gone. Although I do find it ironic because as far as games/consoles go, I don't play N64, the console everyone who gamed in the 90's played. Nor do I play 90's PC Shooters (although Thief is ok I guess) Oh and a recommendation. Next time you go onto FarCry 1 (or next time you finish it and begin anew), go onto Realistic Mode and cry when you find an Assault Rifle wielding enemy. Still struggling on the second or third mission after beginning last night. I'm sure I had a fourth thing to say... fuck. I forgot. It was just three things in the end. --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 06:43, January 21, 2013 (UTC) I thought long and hard about it, and I finally decided I would like to nominate my map, Breached, for the Featured Article status. It has a cast of colorful characters, unique enemies, a major easter egg and cutscenes!!! TheDoctor115 (talk) 01:56, February 1, 2013 (UTC) 'fraid that it's already 1st February, although it clears a spot for March's AotM. Thought I'd let you know. --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 07:46, February 1, 2013 (UTC) In response to your response to my message on Xbox So basically, I was lazy and didn't feel like typing it all out in one message on Xbox because it would be time consuming and a pain in the butt. By anyways, it was a message to all friends (hence there was M2AF in it) clarifying that I changed my gamertag (like a heads up sort of thing). EternalBlaze Talk My Home Wiki 02:26, 2/11/2013 Category:EternalBlaze Hey dude (this is Vi not signed in) just saying, but I was in XBOX the entire time this "theme change" occurred e.e NZP Steam Fancy sending me one of those lovely invites? 900bvThe Spatz Machine 21:16, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Oh sorry, I thought I reverted it before :/ I was just testing how my icon looked then I clicked "revert". That's weird, must've been an error. Sorry x.x [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Surrender or, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Death to all enemies! ]] 18:21, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Infinite Hey, I saw you finished BioShock Infinite. What I'd like to ask you is do you think it comes close to your beloved System Shock 2? I though the twist was absolutely fantastic. The only problem is that there is no opening for a sequel, but I'm sure Ken will come up with another brilliant IP. MM, I found something incredible just after you left. Look at: *0:14 of this video *7:32 of this video I think you'll recognize the sound. DID THEY HAVE IT PLANNED ALL ALONG? 900bvThe Spatz Machine 00:01, April 2, 2013 (UTC) New Avatar Hey MM, recognize my avatar? DeadRaiser Talk My Home Wiki 03:59,4/8/2013 03:59, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey MM, it's me, Vi, on an alternate account gave to me. If you didn't notice, I disabled my old Wikia account because of the fact my dad found it and started harrassing me about it, so I have now become Dawningpaw. Please don't make a blog abut this, just spread the news to the other asmins preferrably by chat. I know this is sudden and strange but I will be back ASAP. I'm not leaving Wikia just yet x3 See you soon,Dawningpaw or Icefeather 15:34, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Heya Magma! I was bored and decided to create an updated main page design since the one that we have now is kinda... bland. Of course, I thought I should tell you since (as far as I know) you are the creator of the wiki. Yeah, if you want to check it out, you can here. I recommend you look at it using the monobook skin, so you can see it full (and you can do that here). [[User:Animal Crossing Leader|'A'''nimal '''C'rossing L'eader]] -- ''Talk •'' '' 13:53, April 20, 2013 (UTC) :I also created a monobook skin, BTW. I made it here, and I think you'll like it :P [[User:Animal Crossing Leader|'A'''nimal '''C'rossing 'L'eader]] -- Talk •'' '' 14:16, April 20, 2013 (UTC) cool! I'm glad you liked it! :3 [[User:Animal Crossing Leader|'A'''nimal '''C'rossing 'L'eader]] -- Talk •'' '' 00:49, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I myself made a few small changes, and included a "recent blogs" section, and moved the other wikis links. Check here. [[User:Animal Crossing Leader|'A'''nimal '''C'rossing 'L'eader]] -- Talk •'' '' 00:56, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey bro, this is my new account for Wikia (Well, not NEW but this is the one I'm using from now on.) If you don't want to you don't have to, but is there any way I can have my rights back so I can edit the pages I use? XD Dawningpaw or Icefeather 10:43, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Why? Hey MM I have some things to say: 1. What was that about on the blog? I consider games a form of art, but when I said moving away from gaming, I meant playing games a lot. I'll still play them from time to time, but not all the time. Also, I have jobs now, so I have to focus on those before anything else. I mean, you should at least be happy for me instead of being all uptight about your opinions. 2. I did not like your behavior in your comment. I mean, I come on explaining that I'll be moving on with my life (finally) and you come on with a finger up your ass (excuse my expression, but what else am I to think when I see something like that?) Also, that just seems really out of character for you. Also, I am still suffering from depression and I take things very, very seriously. You of all people (Vi knows too) should know this because you once went to a Public School were you were harassed. 3. I've been stressed out and overworked recently. That's why I haven't been active recently. I've had standardized tests, uncanny amounts of homework, and as I mentioned before jobs. So it's a little unfair for you to come on here and practically yell at me for no reason. This concludes what I have to say. I hope you think about what you've done and I expect some form of apology because, really, you just '''ruined my day. So thanks MM, enjoy the rest of your day! DeadRaiser Talk My Home Wiki 23:03,5/3/2013 23:03, May 3, 2013 (UTC) I accept your apology. I've toned down after yesterday and I've had the oppurtunity to relax today. Let's not have this happen again. DeadRaiser Talk My Home Wiki 00:47,5/5/2013 00:47, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Infobox Template Hello. I was making a page, and no matter what I did on the infobox template, it either on showed the Enemy Weapons, or the full coding. I'm not sure if it's an error on the template page or what, but I thought I'd let you know. It's Diplomacy I'm having an issue with, on the other page I have it on, it works fine though. 19:27, June 20, 2013 (UTC) The Sweet Science. It doesn't seem as though there's any difference between how I set up the templates. 13:56, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Okay, thanks for trying though. 14:37, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Mind 'Selling' Bioshock: Infinite to me? Although I've been playing a lot of Silent Hill 2 lately (awesome so far), I may be able to get a game from this gen rather than last. I was thinking about Bioshock: Infinite but then I also saw that Remember Me thing. I would've chosen Bioshock straight away but if there's one thing to know about that game it's that it's one in a long line of "Best games EVARR!" while Remember Me seems like an under appreciated and unique gem from an outside perspective. So I want you to tell me about Infinite, particularly points such as: *Gameplay, will I have seen it before, is it new or is it just Bioshock 1/2 over again? *Story (without spoilers), actually engaging or is everyone just hyped because of Elizabeth? *Boss Fights*, if any, are there any particularly annoying ones that I'll have to force myself to get through. I know you're among the mass fanbase of Bioshock but I'm seeing what I info I can out of without an "overall analysis". *Boss fights won't bother me too much, because there's this fucking absurd boss fight with Pyramid Head early on in Silent Hill 2 which murders you at the very end of it because Pyramid Head gets an AI buff to one shot you if you get within 50 million miles of him. --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 23:45, June 22, 2013 (UTC) I genuinly don't know where to put this, but could I nominate my Paradox Universe for the featured creations page? Many thanks, your zombie killing neighbours, DieChaz c: DieChaz (talk) 15:47, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the reply, is it ok if you could use Raketenstart please? Thanks for the help, DieChaz (talk) 08:15, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey Magma (remember me? ;P). I'm now an admin on a wiki called Video Games Fanon, and I'm looking for affiliates. Would you care to make NZ+ an affiliate? ★ Animal Crossing Leader 11:34, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Featured Creation I would like to nominate my map Underground Railroad for Featured Creation. I know it's my first map, but there haven't been many new ones lately by other people, so, if you could check it out and decide that would be nice. RisingSun2013 (talk) 04:22, March 9, 2014 (UTC) storylines in help section the storylines section is in the help section. it should be in the content section, not the help section, and it wont let me change the categorys. i tried getting help in the talk page, but no one has answered. can you fix it please? Rising Sun 2013 22:37, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Changing the Home Page I would like permision to change the icon for the maps category on the home page. Even if you did it, that woul be good, because on tablet the icon is invisible. Something not white woul be perfect. 21:18, October 20, 2013 (UTC) at this point, i should just stay logged in all the time... Rising Sun 2013 21:21, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Extinction Info Remember me from my blog? Well I do have an Extinction story in mind, but it's details is kinda fuzzy. Difference is; instead of four ghosts soldiers, it'll be four agents from my made-up organization Mafia X. Please write back - Tysaylor141 P.S: for my Nazi Zombies Story, do I have to throw an pre-story intro to let the reader know what Tank Dempsey was dreaming of? I'll just see what I can do about piecing the contents of the intro Tysaylor141 (talk) 20:32, January 8, 2014 (UTC)Tysaylor141Tysaylor141 (talk) 20:32, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Hey Magma-Man, I've made a zombie map called Project Rebirth recently. I would really like it if you would check if out for me. When you're finished, leave a message saying if it's worthy of being a Featured Creation. If not, then tell me what I need to improve on. Either way, expect more from me. NaziAssassin 16:42, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Thank You Hey, Magma-Man. Thank you for making my article a Featured Creation! It really means a lot to me. I'll be making more soon! NaziAssassin 18:19, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Question for you MM... Are you ever going to update the feat. creation? If I came off as rude, I'm sorry. SuperCynda (talk) 07:47, May 13, 2014 (UTC)SuperCynda ok ^^ A Little Late of an Apology I know that I haven't been on this site consistently for 3 years now, but you probably haven't forgotten about the political party crap that plagued this site 3 years ago. I said some stuff directed towards you that was not called for and had no purpose being said. Most of it was pretty nasty as well, and I wanted to take this opportunity to apologize to you. I did contribute to much of the chaos occurring at that time, and I acted like a disobedient little child. I have no excuses for what not just I, but also Daniel, did to mess up the order and peacefulness of this wiki. You very well might not even remember me, but re-reading through the archives of that so-called war made me realize what a jerk I was to you. I probably will never edit, or even visit, this wiki again, because I have had a job now for 3 years and it consumes a majority of my time. But I really wanted, and needed to, apologize for my previous actions.Goodboy12 (talk) 00:59, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Question about my "Ghost mode" So I want to start on my DP map but I feel like the Ghost mode idea doesn't belong here. I wanted to ask permission from at least one of the admins. Thanks! :D --SuperCynda (talk) 09:59, June 8, 2014 (UTC)SuperCynda